LOVELY COMPLEX
by leering13
Summary: Kita tidak tau kapan cinta akan datang dan akan datang pada siapa, tua, muda, cantik, jelek atau bahkan tampan. Kita hanya bisa menjalaninya dan memperjuangkan apa yang perlu di perjuangkan, karna tidak semuanya bisa berjalan dengan mulus, bukan?
1. Chapter 1

**LOVELY COMPLEX**

Cast : WOOZI, HOSHI, JUNGHAN, DINO, DK, SEUNGKWAN, JOSHUA DAN VERNON

Dan beberapa nama yang akan muncul sewaktu waktu tanpa di undang dan di antar pulang/?

Happy reading ya!

.

.

.

…..

"maaf….tapi aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita, aku, aku tidak ingin menikah denganmu"

Dingin, sedingin cuaca malam di Seoul, itulah yang di rasakan oleh Lee Woozi. Jangan lupakan rasa sakit bagaikan berjuta jarum kecil yang tajam menusuk tepat di jantungmu, ingin rasanya kau bangun dan melupakan mimpi buruk ini, berharap ini hanya mimpi buruk tentu saja.

"yeoreum..tapi kenapa? Aku tidak kita menikah sekarang, kita masih terlalu muda aku mengerti, aku…" belum sempat Woozi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sang wanita telah memotong kalimatnya

"..kita putus, maaf, aku lelah menipu diriku sendiri, selama ini, aku terus berusaha mencintaimu, membalasa perasaanmu tapi tetap saja, aku hanya sebatas menyukaimu, bukan mencintaimu, maafkan aku" ujarnya, lalu meletakkan sebuah kotak kecil di atas meja dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Woozi yang masih terdiam, melihat kepergian kekasihnya, atau tepatnya, mantan kekasihnya

Perlahan, ia membuka kotak kecil tersebut, memandangi isinya, cincin, syal dan beberapa barang lainnya yang pernah di berikan Woozi untuknya saat Woozi sedang melakukan tour bersama teman-temannya di kampus, Woozi adalah ketua tim Rekreasi Pecinta Alam di kampusnya, hanya perkumpulan kecil para pecinta alam yang mencintai jalan-jalan. Perkumpulan hobi, menurut Woozi

Dia mengambil sebuah foto, saat Woozi memakaikan cincin couple pada Yeoreum, di saat hari pertama mereka resmi jadian.

.

.

.

.

"kau tau! Aku ingin sekali kita pergi ke Indonesia! Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau di Indonesia banyak tempat tempat yang indah dan eksotis!" ujar Dino, maknae kelompok ini

"ya, bukankah Indonesia itu paru paru dunia? Tapi sayang kudengar sudah banyak juga penebangan liar di hutan hutannya" balas DK

"aku ingin kesana, bagaimana kalau Indonesia adalah target kita di akhir tahun ini? Merayakan tahun baru di Negara lain sepertinya seru, selama ini kita belum pernah melakukannya kan" ujar Junghan lagi

"call! Junghan hyung, kau susun saja jadwal dan semuanya, biar aku yang mencari beberapa lokasi untuk pilihan yang akan kita kunjungi" ujar DK lagi

"ok ok! Lagi pula kita punya tour guide di sini, Vernon dan Joshua, setidaknya, mereka lebih lancar berbahasa inggris dan mungkin Joshua juga lebih cepat mengerti bahasa Indonesia yang memudahkan kita untuk berbelanja supaya mendapatkan diskon ahhahaha" ujar Seungkwan lagi

"hai hai! Kalian sedang apa? Ada rencana perjalanan lagi? Kapan ?! di mana?!" tanya Hoshi yang baru saja datang

"kami berencana ke Indonesia akhira tahun ini, kau ikut hyung?" tanya Dino

"wah…boleh, siapkan saja hahaha btw, mana Woozi, ada yang ingin ku tanya" balas Hoshi yang tidak melihat sang ketua di dorm mereka

"sepertinya dia tidak masuk, tadi pagi aku menjemputnya seperti biasa, tapi kata eomma, Woozi sedang tidak enak badan" balas Dino, Dino adalah sepupunya Woozi, dan ia memang selalu memanggil eomma kepada Woozi eomma.

"hah tumben, padahal kemarin dia baik baik saja" ujar DK

"ayo kita jenguk nanti pulang kuliah" usul Seungkwan

"wah, sepulang kuliah aku ada latihan di klub dance" ujar Hoshi

"lalu kapan? Taukan Woozi itu tidak akan berniat lama lama membolos kuliah, jangan jangan besok dia malah nekat" balas Seungkwan

"kalau gitu kalian saja duluan, aku akan menjenguknya nanti setelah pulang dari latihan"

"apa kau tidak bisa bolos kali ini hyung?" tanya DK

"tidak bisa DK, minggu depan tim kami akan bertanding, dan sebagai ketua yang baik aku tidka boleh tidka hadir kan? Aku belajar dari Woozi" bela Hoshi

"baiklah, terserah saja, awas kalau kau tidak menjenguknya, kau tidak akan aku ajak lagi jalan jalan" ancam Seungkwan

Hoshi adalah anak klub dance, sekaligus ketuanya, hanya saja di saat senggang, Hoshi selalu ikut refreshing bersama Woozi cs, walau tidak bisa ikut aktif dalam klub _rekreasi –setidaknya itu yang ada di otak Hoshi-_ tapi Seungkwan cs tidak akan melarang Hoshi ikut, bukankah semakin ramai perjalana lebih menyenangkan?

.

.

.

.

Sepulang kuliah, semua telah kumpul di gerbang, DK, Seungkwan dan Junghan, mereka kini menunggu sang maknae dan duo bule, JiSol

"mana Dino? Oh tidak jangan jangan Dino akan terkena virus yaoi JiSol, oh tidak bayi kecilku" ujar Junghan mendramatiskan suasana

"hyung, walaupun mereka yaoi, seingatku, mereka tidak pernah mengumbar kemesraan di tempat umum" ujar DK

"jangan bilang hyung sekarang memilih milih persahabatan!" balas Seungkwan curiga

"tidak, aku sih tidak pernah membedakan dan memilih milih, tapi aku takut bayi kecilku…"

"JUNGHAN HYUNGIIIEE!" teriak seseorang

"BABY DINO!" balas Junghan, DK dan Seungkwan hanya bisa muntah bersamaan saat melihat adegan memuakkan itu

"yo! Maaf lama, aku harus menunggu tuan putriku, sepertinya dia sedang PMS, moodnya jelek sekali" ujar Vernon pelan yang maish bisa di dengar Joshua

"berisik bule! Aku mendengarnya!" omel Joshua

"lihat lihat benar kan" bisik Vernon lagi pada Seungkwan

"tapi kan dia pria, mana bisa PMS non" balas Seungkwan lagi

"ehem! Ayo kita pergi!" ujar Joshua

"dia masih cemburu pada Seungkwan?" tanya DK pada Vernon

"hmm kurasa biarkan saja, wajahnya terlihat semakin cantik saat cemburu" balas Vernon, Dk hanya bisa nyengir polos dan bingung, tapi memang harus di akui, Joshua itu terlalu cantik untuk wajah pria.

"eh, Hoshi mana?" tanya Joshua memecah kesunyian

"dia akan menyusul nanti setelah selesai latihan dance" balas Seungkwan

"oh" balas Joshua datar

"hei, Joshua kenapa? Apa aku ada salah? Sepertinya dari awal kau memperkenalkannya padaku, dia tidak menyukaiku" tanya Seungkwan

"kau mau tau hyung?" tanya Vernon

"hmm, katakana agar aku bisa memperbaiki diriku, aku tau aku diva dan yeah, haters ku banyak, tapi kan aku ingin dia jadi sahabat walaupun tidak menjadi fansku" ujar Seungkwan dan Vernon pun muntah pelangi.

"rahasia hyung, biar saja, aku senang melihatnya seperti itu, semakin cantik" ujar Vernon pelan, Joshua yang sedari tadi melihat kedekatan mereka menjadi semakin kesal

"VERNON! PLAYER! CANT YOU MOVE FASTER?! I FEEL LIKA WANNA KILL YOU NOW! SERIOUSLY!" ujar Joshua kesal, Seungkwan hanya bisa memandang Joshua polos

"hahahaha ok baby ok" balas Vernon dan berjalan di samping Joshua, ta ingin membuat kekasih cantiknya ini semakin marah, bisa bisa dia di pulangkan ke amerika, padahal susah payah meminta restu orang tua Joshua yang terkenal taat pada agama itu.

.

.

.

.

"permisi! Eomma! Eomma!" teriak Dino saat sampai di rumah Woozi, tak lama, seorang wanita membukakan pintunya, ibu Woozi.

"Dino-chan? Kalian mau menjenguk Woozi?" tanya Ny. Lee

"ne eomma…Woozi hyung maish tidur?" tanya Dino

"mana mungkin anak tuyul itu tidur, ayo masuk, dia ada di kamar, eomma sudah memaksanya istirahat tapi dia malah sibuk bermain gadgetnya" ujar Ny. Lee

Dino dan yang lainnya pun masuk dan langsung menuju ke kamar Woozi, tanpa ba-bi-bu Dino langsung masuk dan berteriak di kamarnya, tentu saja Dino berani, karna di rumah Woozi tidak akan membunuhnya, terlebih lagi sekarang dia sedang sakit

"berisik! Kalian sedang apa kemari?" tanya Woozi

"kami mau menjengukmu hyung, aku rindu padamu!" ujar Dino ingin memeluk Woozi namun Woozi keburu melempar guling ke arah Dino

"hueee…eomma, lihatlah, dia jahat sekali" ujar Dino pada Junghan

"aigooo uri aegi! Ya Woozi! Kami kesini mau menjengukmu kenapa kau malah memukul Dino!" kata Junghan

"hyung aku melemparnya dengan bantal bukan batu" balas Woozi

"lalu, kenapa kau tidka masuk?" tanya DK

"tak apa, aku sedang tidak enak badan" balas Woozi

"ada yang kurang di kamar ini, apa ya?" tanya Seungkwan

Belum sempat yang lain memikirkan jawabannya Ny. Lee pun datang membawa minuman dan cemilan ke kamar Woozi

"ayo di minum, eh Dino-chan kenapa?" tanya Ny. Lee yang melihat wajah Dino cemberut

"eomma, Woozi hyung memukul Dino saat Dino mau memeluknya eommaaaa" balas Dino

"balas saja, udah di jenguk kok masih galak, huft, Woozi kalau ka uterus terusan galak seperti itu, Yeoreum akan meninggalkanmu" canda Ny. Lee

"dia memang sudah pergi" jawab Woozi dingin

"MWO?! Kalian putus?!" kata mereka serempak, sedangkan Woozi, kembali memeluk gulingnya yang sempat di lempar ke Dino dan bersembunyi di balik selimutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

Hellooooooo….lee kembali lagi dengan cerita baru tetapi pemain lama wahhahahhaa, lee baru baca review review kalian di THIS LOVE, wah ceritanya gantung ya, lee belum dapet ide lagi sih..malah buat cerita baru /di cium Woozi/

Ff ini lee buat karna temen lee memberikan sebuah ide, yaitu konflik di peryaoian, yang selama ini ga pernah lee buat hhahhaa…seperti apa? Ikutin aja lha ya..makanya review yang banyak /maksa bareng dino

Btw thanks yang udah pada review di _**SEBONG**_ ya hahahhaa kalian daebak! Lol

Dan untuk yang sekarang jangan lupa review review kalian ya readers! Love youuuuuu /lambai lambai bersama Joshua yang lagi PMS/


	2. Chapter 2

Cast : WOOZI, HOSHI, JUNGHAN, DINO, DK, SEUNGKWAN, JOSHUA DAN VERNON

Dan beberapa nama yang akan muncul sewaktu waktu tanpa di undang dan di antar pulang/?

Happy reading ya!

.

.

.

.

.

 _Setelah mengetahui bahwa Woozi tidak masuk karena sakit, Jeonghan dan yang lainnya memutuskan untuk menjenguk Woozi di rumahnya setelah selesai kuliah sore ini, namun, niat untuk menjenguk malah mendapat kabar duka, yaitu Woozi baru saja di putuskan oleh kekasihnya…_

" _dia memang sudah pergi" jawab Woozi dingin_

" _MWO?! Kalian putus?!" kata mereka serempak, sedangkan Woozi, kembali memeluk gulingnya yang sempat di lempar ke Dino dan bersembunyi di balik selimutnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hening, niat yang tadinya menjenguk malah mereka di kagetkan oleh berita kalau Woozi di putuskan oleh kekasihnya, dan yang parahnya, Woozi, yang notabene selalu terlihat kuat, kini harus terbaring lemas di atas kasurnya hanya karena putus, cinta memang sangat kuat dan menyakitkan.

"ah…eum, Vernon, aku lupa, barusan mommy mengabari kalau ada acara keluarga dadakan, bisakah kau mengantarku pulang sekarang?" tanya Joshua memecah keheningan

"heum, okay, baiklah kalo gitu kami duluan, Woozi ah, get well soon ok, jangan terlalu di pikirkan, kehidupan mu harus terus berjalan!" kata Vernon yang mendapat jitakan kecil dari Joshua

"ah, kalo gitu kita pamit aja sekalian, mungkin..Woozi hyung butuh istirahat" ujar Seungkwan

"hmm…ayo pulang" balas DK di ikuti oleh yang lainnya, sedangkan Junghan memperbaiki letak selimut Woozi, dan mencium pucuk kepalanya sebelum pergi meninggalkannya

"cepat sembuh Woozi ah, kami membutuhkanmu" ujarnya pelan

Saat sampai di bawah, Junghan pun berpamitan kepada Ny. Lee untuk segera pulang, kecuali Dino yang berencana akan menginap di rumah Woozi

"hati hati di jalan ya, lain kali datanglah, dan kita bisa membully Woozi saat dia sudah sembuh nanti" ujar Ny. Lee

"hahaha, baiklah, kami pergi ahjumma" balas DK

"aku heran, apa benar dia eommanya Woozi hyung, kenapa dia suka sekali melihat Woozi hyung di bully" ujar Seungkwan saat jauh dari rumah Woozi

"dia pasti eommanya, kau tidak lihat cara dia membully Woozi hyung dan cara Woozi hyung membully kita? Sama" balas DK lagi

"ya juga, berarti Woozi hyung memiliki sifat pembully dari eommanya hmmm"

"kami berpisah di sini ya" ujar Vernon tiba tiba

"lho kenapa?" tanya Junghan

"aku harus ke kampus, mengambil mobil yang ku tinggali di sana hahahaha, karna jarak rumah Woozi hyung dekat jadi tadi aku meninggalkannya" jelas Vernon

"ah, pantas saja kau jalan, baiklah hati hati ya"

.

.

.

"baiklah Mr. Chwe, silahkan masuk" ujar Vernon saat tiba di pelataran parker kampusnya, membuka pintu mobilnya untuk kekasihnya.

"nah, Mr. Chwe, tunggu sebentar aku mau ke toilet, aku janji ta akan lama" ujarnya lagi dan meninggalkan Joshua sendiri

Saat Vernon pergi, tiba tiba sebuah pesan masuk ke handphone Vernon, pesan suara dari seseorang

"..pesan suara? Siapa ini? Dia tidka pernah cerita soal orang ini" ujar Joshua heran, dank arena rasa ingin tahunya yang tinggi ia pun mengesampingkan kata kata sopan yang biasanya ia junjung tinggi, ini kan handphone kekasihnya, lagi pula tidak salah kan mendengar pesan suara, siapa tahu penting, sehingga orang tersebut tidak bisa mengetiknya.

Akhirnya Joshua pun menyentuh tombol kunci dan mendengarkan pesan suara yang di kirim tersebut.

" _hyung…kau..kau bisa datang ke apartemenku kan? Eungg aku butuh hyung, aku…aku ingin hyung menemaniku lagi"_

Dan, demi apapun, demi valak yang bergentayangan di luar sana, ingin sekali rasanya Joshua membalas pesan tersebut, memaki orang yang telah mengirim pesan suara yang nista namun belum sempat Joshua membalas, Vernon pun datang dengan senyum polosnya

"ok, lets go baby! Ah I need a kiss first, can i?" tanya Vernon saat masuk ke dalam mobilnya

Well, Vernon tidak tau kalau Joshuanya, yang biasanya terlihat seperti kucing jinak yang manja kini telah berubah menjadi seekor singa yang siap memakan kepala Vernon kapan saja

"player! Liar! I hate you Vernon!" ucap Joshua tiba tiba

"what? Hey baby, what happened aya naon? Apa kita sudah telat? Baiklah aku akan segara ke rumah mu sekarang dan meminta maaf pada aw!" belum sempat Vernon menjalankan mobilnya, Joshua lebih dulu menarik rambut Vernon kuat

"kau! Aku benar benar benci padamu! Kau bermain di belakang ku hah?! Aku sudah bilang, aku bukanlha seorang gay! Kau yang merubahku! Selama ini ku pikir kau mengerti aku Vernon! Kalau kau hanya mengejar seks! Kita putus! Dan kau bisa dengan bebas berkeliaran dengan mereka! Aku tau aku belum siap tapi tidak perlu kau membohongi ku seperti ini! Aku kecewa Vernon!" ujar Joshua, setetes air matanya pun sukses mengalir di pipinya.

Vernon masih heran, tidak mengerti apapun, salahkan otaknya yang selalu lambat bekerja di saat saat genting seperti ini.

"baby, tunggu aku…aku tidak mengerti, ada apa?" tanya Vernon, mencoba untuk menggenggam tangan Joshua namun di tepis olehnya

"kau masih mau menyangkal? Oh aku lupa, pergaulan bebas di Amerika itu masih belum kau buang ternyata!"

"pergaulan bebas? Pergaulan bebas apa? Jelaskan, aku benar benar…"

"ini! Kau pergi saja dengan kucingmu itu! Dan aku bisa pulang ke rumah sendiri!"

Joshua pun pergi meninggalkan Vernon yang masih tercengang melihat Joshua, sejujurnya ini baru pertama kalinya dia melihat Joshua benar benar marah dan …menangis, bahkan kepada Seungkwan dia hanya akan cemberut dan diam saja, tidak akan seperti ini, dan selalu bisa kembali tersenyum

Vernon pun segera mengejar Joshua sebelum Joshua benar benar pergi, ya pergi jauh dari kehidupannya dan bisa dia yakinkan dia tidak akan pernah menadapatkan Joshuanya lagi bila hal itu terjadi

"hyung! Tunggu, hyung, kita jelaskan di mobil ok, ku mohon, jangan seperti ini" ujar Vernon menahan lengan Joshua

" .mau!" ujar Joshua, pelan namun penuh dengan penekanan

"hyung, hyung aku akan berlutut di sini sampai kau mau ikut ke mobil dan menjelaskan ini semua, sungguh aku benar benar tidak mengerti apapun, please hyung" ujar Vernon, dan dia benar benar berlutut, beberapa mahasiswa yang ada di sekitar itu pun melihatnya, entah apa yang mereka pikirkan, mungkin aneh, ada pria yang berlutut demi pria lain.

Joshua yang melihat ke sekitar, mengetahui kalau dirinya kini sedang di bicarakan, dan dia tau betul seorang Vernon tidak pernah main main dengan kata katanya, bila ia meninggalkan Vernon dalam keadaan berlutut seperti, bukan tidak mungkin besok dia akan menemukan Vernon masih dalam keadaan yang sama.

"hanya untuk menjelaskan semua! Tidak lebih!" ujar Joshua dan masuk ke mobil Vernon

.

.

.

"permisi….hello….spada….yuhuuuuu" ujar Hoshi saat tiba di rumah Woozi, ini adalah kali pertamanya dia datang ke rumah Woozi, biasanya dia hanya akan menunggu di depan gang menuju rumah Woozi.

"siapa?" tanya Ny. Lee dari dalam

"a..aku teman Woozi, namaku Hoshi" ujarnya

"Hoshi hyung!" ujar Dino dan langsung membuka pintu "wow! Kau benar benar datang!" tambahnya lagi

"hehehhee, seorang Kwon Soonyoung selalu menepati janjinya"

"dia siapa Dino?" tanya Ny. Lee

"dia Hoshi hyung, teman sekelas Woozi hyung sekaligus korban penganiayaan dari Woozi hyung" jelas Dino

"hei, bisakah kau rahasiakan tentang korban penganiayaan?" bisik Hoshi pelan kepada Dino

"benarkah? Jadi benar kalau Woozi itu si kecil cabe rawit di kampusnya?"

Hoshi hanya bisa bengong mendengar perkataan Ny. Lee, pasalanya itu adalah julukan dari dirinya, kini dia hanya tinggal menunggu Ny. Lee mengusirnhya atau yang parah, Ny. Lee menelfon polisi dengan tuduhan pencemaran nama baik

"a…anu..aku…"

Belum sempat Hoshi melanjutkan kata katanya, Ny. Lee mengatakan hal yang mengejutkan

"masuklah, dia sedang tidur, mungkin kita bisa membahas cara untuk membalas dia, aku punya satu rahasia baru tentang dia, dan kita bisa gunakan itu untuk membullynya"

Ok, mungkin Hoshi lupa untuk membersihkan telinganya, atau dia harus segera ke THT, atau mungkin…

"hyung, eomma itu suka ngebully Woozi hyung, jadi tenang aja dengan begini hyung bisa punya teman untuk ngebully Woozi hyung tanpa takut rambut hyung rontok" ujar Dino

.

.

.

"baiklah, ini kamar Woozi, Dino bangunkan Woozi, jangan sampe Hoshi datang hanya untuk melihat dia tidur" ujar Ny, Lee

"oki doki!" belum sempat Ny. Lee keluar kamar, listrik pun mati di iringi dengan angin kencang

"hua! Badai!" ujar Dino

"kau berlebihan, mungkin akan turun hujan, dan saatnya tidak tepat aku datang, ah aku…aku pulang saja" ujar Hoshi bersiap keluar yang di cegat oleh Dino

"tunggu, eomma sedang memgambil lampu, Dino takut" ujar Dino

"aish…baiklah"

"Dino, letakkan ini di dekat Woozi, jangan sampai dia mengamuk di saat seperti ini" ujar Ny. Lee dan segera di lakukan oleh Dino

"ah, anu, aku mau pamit saja, sepertinya akan turun hujan" ujar Hoshi

"pulang? Dengan angin sekencang ini? Kau naik motor kan?" tanya Ny. Lee

"ah, ne.."

"nah kalo begitu besok saja kau pulang, badan mu itu nanti melayang kalau kena tiup angin kencang, bagaimana kau mau melihat jalan kalau sekarang saja matamu sudah mengecil, ya kan?" ujar Ny. Lee dan pergi meninggalkan mereka

"pfffttt…hahahahaha, sudah ku bilang hyung jangan pulang hahhahaha" ujar Dino tak tahan menahan tawanya

"aku tau sekarang dari mana mulut pedas Woozi berasal" ujar Hoshi

"hahhaha, ya eomma suka membully, ku harap kau tidak sakit hati hyung" balas Dino dan bersiap tidur

"hei, antarkan aku ke kamar tamu atau kamar kosong" ujar Hoshi

"apa? Hyung, jangan seperti orang asing, ayo, kasur Woozi hyung kan cukup untuk kita bertiga, lagi pula, ini kesempatan mu hyung" ujar Dino

"kesempatan apa?"

"aku tau kau menyukai Woozi hyung kan? Kapan lagi kau bisa menghabiskan malam mu bersamanya"

"kau…."

"aku tau dari gelagat mu hyung…."

"maksud ku…"

"aku tau, hyung, tidak apa apa, usahakan saja, lihat Vernon hyung, dia saja bisa mengubah Joshua hyung yang terkenal alim"

"….maksudku, kau ini masih anak anak, pikiranmu itu….ku rasa kau terlalu banyak bergaul dengan DK dan Seungkwan, oh aku harus meminta Joshua hyung untuk membersihkan pikiran pikiran kotormu itu!" ujar Hoshi

"haaa…sudahlah tidur saja, Woozi hyung di tengah ya, aku juga kan ingin memeluknya, asal kau tau hyung, aku lebih dulu merasakan pelukannya di saat tidur hahahahaha"

"apa maksudmu" ok, Hoshi mulai seidikit terpancing

"aku sering menginap di sini, tidur bersamanya, dan aku akan meminta dia memelukku, hmmm nyaman! Kau tau hyung, Woozi hyung ini sangat penyayang dan lebih penurut daripada Joshua andai saja kau bisa menjadi kekasihnya"

"kau..hentikan semua itu, aku mau tidur"

"aku harap kau mimpi indah hyung, jangan mimpi basah karna sekarang kau seranjang dengannya, ya meski ada aku hahahhaha"

.

.

.

.

"kau…aku sudah bilang aku tidka mau pergi! Kau mau bawa aku kemana!" hardik Joshua saat Vernon melajukan mobilnya kencang keluar dari pelataran parker kampus

"shua aku-"

"hyung! Ingat aku lebih tau darimu Vernon!"

"baiklah, hyung, aku hanya akan membawa mu ke suatu tempat di mana kita bisa membicarakan ini ok" ujar Vernon, saat ini mengalah adalah pilihan terbaiknya, ia pun mencoba menggenggam tangan Joshua namun di tepis oleh Joshua saat itu juga. Joshua benar benar sedang tidak ingin bersama Vernon saat ini

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, Vernon pun berhenti, mematikan mesin mobilnya dan bersiap untuk menjelaskan semuanya

"ehem, so, tolong beritahukan di mana letak masalahnya hyung" ujar Vernon

"kau..! apa aku perlu menanam handphone mu kedalam kepalamu itu!" ujar Joshua lagi

Vernon pun hanya diam dan mengambil handphonenya, mengutak atik sesuatu yang bisa membuat kekasihnya itu marah, tapi sama sekali dia tidak menemukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Joshua marah besar seperti ini, jangan salahkan otaknya, pesan tersebut telah di baca oleh Joshua, tentu saja notifikasinya hilang.

"seseorang mengirim pesan suara di Line mu!" ucap Joshua, dia yakin Vernon tidak akan tau soal pesan tersebut

Vernon pun segera menekan ikon Line, dan menemukan pesan baru yang sudah terbaca, pesan suara, ia pun melihat Joshua sekilas lalu menekan tombolnya untuk mendengarkan pesan suara tersebut

" _hyung…kau..kau bisa datang ke apartemenku kan? Eungg aku butuh hyung, aku…aku ingin hyung menemaniku lagi"_

Lagi, Joshua mendengar suara itu lagi, suara seorang _uke_ yang di buat mendesah, seakan membutuhkan belaian seseorang, atau tepatnya haus akan belaian seseorang

"aku pulang!" ujar Joshua sesaat setelah Vernon mendengar pesan tersebut, namun segera di cegah oleh Vernon

"hyung! Aku berani bersumpah aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya, hyung percayalah padaku, ini..ini hanya salah kirim atau apapun itu namanya" ujar Vernon

"salah kirim? Vernon aku bukan anak kecil yang bisa kau tipu dengan alasan salah kirim! Sudah jelas dia memanggilmu hyung!"

"sebentar! Aku akan membuktikannya" Vernon pun menunjukkan list contact Line nya, dan nama orang tersebut tidak ada, bahkan dalam pesan tadi masih ada tanda untuk menerima atau memblok si pengirim

"lihat hyung, dia bukan orang yang ku kenal..ah sebentar mungkin dia ada di…." Vernon pun membuka grup chatnya, bisa di bilang perkumpulan gay-nya hanya berisi beberapa orang, Vernon ikut karna waktu itu –jauh sebelum dia dan Joshua resmi pacaran- sedang dalam keadaan bosan dan hanya ingin menghibur diri sendiri.

"..ah…liat hyung, dia salah satu member di grup ini, mungkin..mungkin dia salah kirim hyung, hyung percayalah" Vernon terlihat memelas, apapun akan di lakukan agar kekasihnya tidka meninggalkannya

"kau bahkan satu grup dengan orang seperti itu?! Bisa saja kau tidak mengirim pertemanannya tapi masih bisa chat dalam grup ya kan? Atau bahkan sengaja tidak menerima pertemanannya!" kilah Joshua

"hyung aku berani bersumpah hyung aku tidak seperti itu, baiklah apa yang harus aku lakukan agar hyung percaya lagi padaku?" tanya Vernon, bukan menyerah hanya saja ia tidak mengerti bagaimana lagi cara membuat Joshua mengerti dan percaya

"…buktikan kalau kau tidka berbohong! Buktikan kalau kau tidka mengenalnya selain dari grup dan tidak pernah bertemu dengannya" ujar Joshua

"baiklah…aku akan menelfonnya, dan hyung.."

"aku tidak ingin mendengar suaranya!"

"baiklah, kalau begitu…" Vernon memberikan handphonenya pada Joshua "hyung bisa memblok dia, atau bahkan membuat aku left dari grup, hyung yang lakukan, kalau perlu, aku akan mengganti nomorku dengan pilihan hyung, dan hyung yang mendownload dan membuat ulang akun baru ku" ujar Vernon

Joshua menatap Vernon, seakan mencari cari kebohongan dalam kata katanya, sebelum akhirnya mengambil handphone Vernon

"aku tidak akan melakukannya, aku hanya akan menghapus pesan tersebut, kalau kau memang benar benar akan mempermainkanku, cepat atau lambat kau akan melakukannya dan pasti akan ketahuan" ucap Joshua, dan mengembalikan handphone Vernon

Vernon menatap Joshua, ingin rasanya dia memeluk Joshua erat erat, namun dia masih takut Joshua menolaknya, namun sepertinya Tuhan mendengar permohonannya, Joshua pun memeluk Vernon erat, seakan mereka tidak bertemu bertahun tahun lamanya

"aku mencintaimu Vernon, sangat mencintaimu, dan aku tidka akan pernah memaafkan mu kalau hal itu benar benar terjadi" ucap Joshua pelan

"I love you more than you know, shua" ujar Vernon, menangkup kedua belah pipi Joshua, dan mencium bibir kekasihnya lembut, ciuman yang penuh dengan rasa cinta yang membuat Joshua selalu ingin lebih dan lebih

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Gimana guys…sedih nih ga ada yang respon, mau di lanjut atau di stop aja? Kekekkee review kalian yang menentukan


End file.
